Electronic wallet applications installed on portable electronic devices may be vulnerable to fraudulent use when a portable electronic device is lost or stolen. Passwords used to protect electronic wallet applications are often short, sometimes two or three keypad entries, as users may wish avoid the nuisance and inconvenience of remembering and entering a long password into a handheld device. Identity thieves who steal portable devices may exploit short passwords to more easily access the electronic wallet. Identity thieves may use brute force attack methods to generate a large number of keypad entry combinations in a short time that eventually discover the correct password to break into the electronic wallet application. Once inside the application, the identity thief may access the value stored in debit and transit cards and draw on the electronic credit cards stored in the application. More sophisticated identity thieves may use the information stored in the electronic wallet application to steal funds.